1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ice making machines and, more specifically, to an ice making and bagging vending machine whereby consumers can purchase bags of ice by depositing a specified amount of money into the coin operated vending machine having connections for water and electrical supply lines wherein said vending machine having an ice making apparatus continuously supplies ice on demand depositing said ice into a hopper having an egress mechanism for dispensing the ice and control means for engaging production of additional ice by the ice making apparatus and said vending machine having a replaceable roll of tubular plastic sheeting material being conveyed through said vending machine whereupon said vending machine having heat sealing means produces a transverse seam forming one end of the bag and upon further predetermined conveyance said tubular plastic sheeting material having closure at one end is cut to a predetermined length whereupon said vending machine having vacuum means opens said cut end forming a receptacle for the ice being dispensed from the ice holding hopper and said vending machine having a further heat sealing apparatus that hermetically seals said ice within said plastic bag as the bag and contents are deposited within the customer accessible dispensing area of said ice making and bagging vending machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other ice making dispensing machines located within hotels and motels which provide their customers with open containers of ice that due to the exposed condition of the contents and the number of people sticking their hands in to scoop out some ice have caused these machines, due to unsanitary conditions, to fall into disfavor for any other purpose than to cool sealed beverage containers which does not eliminate the spread of any water borne bacteria located on the exterior of said beverage containers.
There are also freezers located within supermarkets and beverage dispensing super stores having a number of sealed plastic bags of ice for consumer consumption which require some form of delivery, usually by truck, to the store. Barring unforseen traffic and delivery equipment failures this system of dispensing ice is very expensive and is severely taxed during hot summer months especially during long holiday weekends and again the issue is raised as to under what conditions the ice was manufactured, transported and store.
As most municipalities constantly monitor the condition of their water supply, most people are assured that the water being dispensed is potable water.
Therefore, it is felt that a need exists to provide an ice making and bagging vending machine which will eliminate transportation costs, reduce delivery costs by eliminating the need for large storage freezers and provide a continuous, on demand, and renewable supply of ice on site, as well as improving sanitary dispensing conditions by providing the ice product within a sealed container eliminating all handling of the product except by the consumer.